


no chance of containing it all

by caseykaboom



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Multi, OT4, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseykaboom/pseuds/caseykaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*hisses*<br/>Four-way porn. Nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no chance of containing it all

Hansel worked Gretel open first, as they always do, kissing absentmindedly like Gretel nibbling on a finger nail or Hansel scratching at an old scar. They smoothed each other’s hair, stripped out of each other’s clothes, roamed hands about supple skin and hard muscle; it’s so familiar that it’s almost masturbatory. He took an earlobe between his teeth and twisted her more sensitive right nipple, and Gretel’s pussy pulsed with the pleasure. His other hand snaked down her sides, her stomach, down her thighs and pushed between them. Her pussy dripped in anticipation and her inner muscles squirmed for friction.

She sighed into his shoulder and opened her legs, raising them against his waist, and Hansel scraped a nail on the back of her thigh, from the crook of her knees to her quivering mound. It was getting chilly in the forest and her pussy was warm, and wet, and open; they could smell her now, pungent and aroused, waiting to be fucked.

Hansel parted her pubes and found her clit, circled it once, twice, coating his fingers in her slick. In a flash of a sadistic streak he sank three fingers in her at once and flicked her clit with his thumb. Gretel cried out, their first noise of the night, arching her back and fisting the sheets underneath her. He pumped her, ruthless, and she writhed and moaned at the constant pressure against her clit. She squeezed her own breasts, hard enough to leave marks, her nipples red and angry between her fingers. Hansel reached up and shoved his other hand into her mouth, down to the third knuckle, and before she could gag on it he curled the fingers in her pussy and pinched the bone between her clit and G-spot. Gretel came screaming, drool sputtering out of her mouth and pussy gushing, her entire body rising from the forest floor other than her head, clamped down by Hansel’s hand in her mouth.

When her hips hit the sheets again and her ears stopped ringing, Gretel could hear Edward and Ben whimpering. She gave Hansel’s fingers one last squeeze, reached down and pulled his hand out, her pussy weeping. Hansel lied down beside her and she leaned against him, borrowing his warmth. Beside them, Ben lapped messily at Edward’s cock, and one of Edward’s fingers – the thickness of a small tree – was in Ben’s ass.

“They went fast this time, huh?” Gretel said, her voice raspy.

“Naw,” Hansel drawled. “You took your time coming down.”

Gretel turned to arch an eyebrow at Hansel, and he flashed his teeth at her in a grin. She licked her palm and cupped his erection. “How’re we doing down here, then?”

“Could use some action,” Hansel said, tracing a finger up her sides, from her hip to her chest, then circled down to weigh a heavy breast in his hand.

Gretel grinned at him this time, took her hand away from his cock, and patted him on the arm. “Patience, brother,” she said, and Hansel threw his head back and groaned. She sat up and ran a hand in Ben’s hair. “That’s good, Ben,” she said, and Ben looked up at her through his lashes, his eyes wet and huge and his lips stretched thin around Edward’s cock. Gretel felt her pussy pulse again, and a warm gush of slick slid down the inside of her thighs.

Ben slid his mouth off Edward slowly, drool glistening down his chin, his neck, and the hand pumping Edward under his mouth. His lips was impossibly red, and Gretel leaned in to kiss him, sliding her tongue in his mouth the way he liked it, like his mouth was being fucked.

“One day,” Edward groaned, a low rumble that shook the earth beneath them, “I’m going to fuck those pretty red lips until they blister.”

Ben tore his mouth away from the kiss to scream, as Edward curved his finger against Ben’s prostate and pressed. Ben bucked, trying to ease off and fuck himself deeper on the thick finger at the same time, but Edward was relentless with both the pressure and the stillness of his finger, leaving Ben writhing and crying and impaled on the most sensitive spot of his body.

Gretel laughed and got with the program, wrapping her throat around Ben’s dick but squeezing his balls painfully tight. Through his stomach and her face she could feel Edward’s finger pressing and letting at a steady rhythm. Above her, Ben screamed and begged and screamed again until Hansel got up and shoved his cock down his throat. Gretel was undulating against Edward’s cock, her pussy dripping wet. They could no longer tell each other’s scent apart; it smelled of all of them, together, hard and wet and on the verge.

Just before Ben went limp from being choked, the three of them moved at once: Gretel released his cock and his balls and jerked him; Hansel took a step back, squeezed Ben’s jaw to keep it open, and fucked into his mouth, allowing barely enough time for Ben to breath between thrusts; and Edward sank his finger into him by another inch without letting up on his prostate. Ben had no chance in hell. His cum burst out in long ropes, splashing on Gretel’s face and Hansel’s legs and his own stomach, and he shook like he was flying apart. Hansel and Gretel released him when he whimpered, and he went limp against Edward’s arm, his cheeks wet and his ass spasming.

“Goddammit,” Gretel breathed, and straddled Edward, her sweat dripping onto his stomach. His cock was thicker than her two wrists bound together. Gretel pressed her clit on his cockhead, hard as a rock, and shuddered at the delicious pressure.

Hansel wrapped a hand on Edward’s cock and lined it up to Gretel’s pussy. Gretel winced as she slowly sank down on it – too big, it’s always too big when they start – and didn’t realize she was crying until Edward wrapped her whole head in his hand, wiping her tears away with a gentle thumb. Gretel opened her mouth wide and took the thumb in, tasting salt and dirt and the analgesic he mixes in the lube, to ease hers and Ben’s pain when he fucked them.

Hansel chose that moment to pinch her clit and shove two slick fingers into her ass. Gretel’s entire body went rigid. Edward bucked up with a sob, completely impaling her. Gretel opened her mouth and wailed, pinned in place by cock, fingers, and troll thumb. Her breasts were throbbing and her limbs were useless bags of fat and bone as Edward began fucking up to her, and Hansel scissored his fingers in her ass. He soon added another finger, and then a fourth, and Gretel was begging, her fingers scrambling, her feet digging to get some pressure on her clit. She felt another pair of hands on her and her breasts were being fondled, her nipples hard like pebbles, and she was so close, _so close_ , when abruptly, everything left her.

And then everything rushed back: she was pushed down by the neck, her face and nipples grazing against tough chest hair; Hansel’s and Edward’s cock slid home _at the same time_ , somehow, Hansel’s in her ass and Edward’s in her pussy; they fucked her at a brutal speed, thoroughly and without mercy, and then she was pulled upright again, Hansel wrapping his arms around her to grip her breasts and pinch her nipples, a constant litany of “oh God, Gretel, so fucking tight, fuck, Edward, I can feel your dick, Jesus Christ _fuck_ ” in her ear. Gretel twisted and bucked and sobbed and begged and swore; her body was no longer hers. She was sweating desire, drooling desire, her pussy gushing desire. She was pleasure and sensation and wonton want and nothing else.

Edward took her hands and slicked her fingers with lube, and she smeared it everywhere before finding Ben’s ass around Edward’s finger. Without thinking she slid two of her fingers in with Edward’s, hooked them against Ben’s rim and pulled. Ben’s entire body locked up, and he came screaming. Edward snuck a giant thumb to where he was connected with Gretel, found her clit and rubbed it, too gently considering everything else that was going on, but that was enough: she clamped down on the cocks in her body and saw spots behind her eyelids as she came. Hansel made a last ditch effort to thrust into Gretel’s asshole, clenched shut with her orgasm, and came so hard that Gretel could almost taste it in her throat. Edward, still frantically pumping in and out of Gretel, finally came when Gretel bit down hard on the pad of his thumb. Troll cum exploded out of her pussy, foaming with the force of his ejaculation, her vagina having no chance of containing it all.

For a while they stayed there, loose limbed and tangled in each other, and just breathed. Gretel’s mouth found Ben’s again, and this time their kiss was gentle. Hansel slid his hands up and down Gretel’s arms, and Gretel raked the hair on Edward’s chest.

Edward’s eyes were already slipping shut when Gretel eased his softening cock out of her. Hansel and Ben wet some towels, wiped Gretel and Edward down, and cleaned themselves. The four of them then snuggled close, cleanup be damned, and slept.


End file.
